The visualization of blood flow dynamics is an important and effective clinical tool for the diagnosis of a number of pathological conditions. Ultrasound scanners are capable of estimating 2-D velocity vectors in real-time, allowing clinicians to extract useful information from complex flow patterns. The feasibility of a real-time duplex imaging sequence in a commercial consumer level tablet was demonstrated in Hemmsen et al., “Implementation of real-time duplex synthetic aperture ultrasonography,” in Proc. IEEE Ultrason. Symp., 2015, pp. 1-4. In Hemmsen et al., the approach was based on synthetic aperture sequential beamforming (SASB). The ultrasound data were transferred wirelessly to a tablet where processing and visualization were performed. The estimation was based on directional beamforming, and the lines were cross-correlated to find the velocities. Unfortunately, this approach requires a flow angle estimation and all permutations need to be cross-correlated, which is time and computationally intensive. As such, this approach is not well-suited for fully operative real-time imaging, and there is an unresolved need for another approach.